


long hair are made to be pulled

by LeeMinsungie



Series: Stray Kids One Shots [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Fucking, Hair Pulling, Hyunjin was crying too much, I'm sorry I didn't add proper tags, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned Yang Jeongin, Minho got caught masturbating, Minho is a creep and used Hyunjin while he was asleep, Minho is a creep here, Minho is an exhibitionist, Penetration without much prepping, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Somnophilia, gay as fuck, handjobs, highkey sucks, idk what to tag, idk what to tag anymore, just read this, submissive hyunjin, they are roommates, they fucked when everyone's not there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMinsungie/pseuds/LeeMinsungie
Summary: PLOT: Mayhaps, Minho developed a thing for Hyunjin’s long hair.// TW - RAPE/NON-CON... If you're uncomfortable please don't read this :<
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray Kids One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806361
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	long hair are made to be pulled

**Author's Note:**

> It's HyunHo time yay. Just wanted to write something about Hyunjin having a long hair so here it is.
> 
> // bear typographical errors, i suck at writing //  
> // not proofread //  
> // also huhu, sorry for not putting enough tags and I'm glad someone pointed that out. I hope some of you weren't really uncomfortable with it but if you were... I'M REALLY SORRY HUHU :<< i'll take notes to add proper tags next time//

*******

Minho… was actually okay. To be honest, never did it cross on his mind. He actually never wanted to fuck Hyunjin into oblivion…

Until Go Live era happened.

It was a wonderful day, amidst the pandemic which is the only thing that sucked that time. They’re planning to comeback on June, it’s just April at the moment, they have plenty of time. Mostly the others are not around, especially 3Racha. But for that day, Jisung wanted to spend time around the dorms so he didn’t come to the studio.

Minho was just playing with Jisung on the sofa, cuddling when Hyunjin entered the living room. He was out for quite a while and the others didn’t know what’s bound to happen.

“Woah Hyunjin” Jisung stood up and went towards Hyunjin, instantly touching the elder’s hair, “It’s… long, what are you planning?”

“Oh—these are just extensions, I’ve been wanting to try coming back with a long hair for a long time already, so since it’s our full length album, I’m trying it for a change” Hyunjin explained and turned around, revealing blonde highlights on his extensions, “What do you say? Is it good?” he asked

“You actually look pretty… for the first time” Jisung joked before turning around to Minho, “He looks pretty right hyung? Hyunjin could definitely pull of a long hair for our upcoming album”

Minho just stared at Hyunjin, he didn’t know what to say. Hyunjin actually looks very pretty with that hair. He wonders how gorgeous Hyunjin could be in bed while getting his long hair pulled and getting all messed up after Minho fucks him. Minho smirked with the idea as he felt his dick twitched underneath his shorts.

Hyunjin didn’t wait for Minho’s answer, “Does it not look good hyung? I can change though, I’m just trying these extensions on to see the reaction of our members so if it doesn’t look good, I can change my planned hairstyle for the comeback” Hyunjin said, he was smiling but he was upset with Minho’s reaction.

“H-huh?” Minho stuttered, “No… It actually looks good on you Hyunjin, really good. Are you planning to make our fans swerve on your lane now?” Minho joked

With that remark, Hyunjin smiled, “What are you talking about hyung” he said as he laughed, “I’m hungry did the two of you have some foods?”

“Nah… we didn’t eat that much” Jisung said as he turned back and sat on the couch.

“I could make you some pancakes though, do you want me to?” Minho asked

“Are you sure? It won’t bother you two cuddling?” Hyunjin pointed the two of them.

“Of course, not Jinnie, let me make you some then” Minho stood up and went to the kitchen, “I’ll call you once they’re done”

“Sure hyung, thank you” the latter replied before going straight to the couch and talked with Jisung.

*******

June pretty much came faster than he expected. Hyunjin’s long hair extensions became permanent. Minho could watch that guy walk around all day and not get tired, as long as he could see Hyunjin’s long hair. He wonders how good would he look like if he cross-dressed as a maid or something.

Hyunjin became Minho’s masturbation material. Minho started to jerk off with the though of Hyunjin’s warm mouth around his throbbing dick. He imagined himself pulling Hyunjin’s hair, controlling its pace on how he suck his dick and whenever he did, he could feel the heavens once he hit his orgasm.

“I’m tireeed…” Minho heard Hyunjin groaned at the corner, the way he sounds so good whining has an effect on Minho. Minho felt his dick twitched after hearing Hyunjin. The younger was lying on his bed while playing on his phone.

Minho didn’t bother looking at him or else he’ll see those beautiful hair again, “Just rest then” he suggested

“Uhh.. I don’t think I can do that, ’00 liners are planning to have a dinner date today with Jeongin” Hyunjin explained, groaned for another time as he turned off his phone and let it rest on his chest and is now just casually looking at the bunk bed above him.

“Then don’t come with them? There’s always a next time for everything. Just sleep and I’ll tell them you’re resting” Minho suggested once again, he could feel Hyunjin staring at him but he ignored it.

“You’ll do that for me? I don’t want to stand up and tell them I won’t be going… so if you’re going to tell them that for me then I’d owe you one” Hyunjin said as his eyes closed.

Minho just nodded, “I’ll tell them once they come here. Just sleep”

“Thank you” he whispered loud enough for Minho to hear before the darkness swallows him.

It was a minute or less and Minho could hear light snores coming out from Hyunjin. He’s that tired. But on the positive side, Minho could look at him now without hiding his boner. He stared at Hyunjin’s beautiful face down to his body, it didn’t help that Hyunjin was just wearing a tank top and a boxer, revealing his toned arms and beautiful legs.

Everything about him is just… perfect.

Minho was staring too much when he heard a light knock on his door and a call for Hyunjin. He stood up and went to the back of the door before opening it, hiding his obvious boner that his shorts cannot hide.

“Hyunjin is sleeping, he told me to tell you that you should just go without him. He’s resting and fell asleep after a minute” Minho explained to Seungmin.

Seungmin looked around the room and saw Hyunjin sleeping, “Wow… are those snores? He must be really tired. Okay then I’ll just tell them” he said before leaving.

Minho went to his bed, trying to calm his dick but it didn’t work. He looked at Hyunjin who is currently sleeping peacefully. He wouldn’t wake up right?

His hands travelled down on the hem of his shorts before pulling it down, his dick sprung upwards. It was his first time doing this, jerking off right in front of someone he’s been fantasizing ever since.

Slowly, his hands wrapped around the shaft of his cock, stroking it. His eyes were fixated on the sleeping Hyunjin. He imagined how good it would be if Hyunjin crawled from his bed to his and started to suck him off. He let out a low groan with the thought.

Being horny as he is, his dick already released pre-cum. His thumb took some of it and traced it from the tip of his dick down to the body. He started stroking it again, his pre-cum making it easier for him to stroke up and down.

His body was tensing up from the view right in front of him. But this wasn’t enough. Minho… got some ideas on his head.

He stood up and went got the nearest chair and went towards Hyunjin’s bed. Placing the chair near where Hyunjin is sleeping.

Yes, Minho’s planning to jerk off right in front of Hyunjin.

Minho is one exhibitionist, he got turned on with the fact that Hyunjin can easily open his eyes once he felt something odd while sleeping and catching Minho who is currently jerking off in front of him. The thought was scary on his side but the thought of getting caught… looks so hot.

He started to jerk off while facing Hyunjin. He imagined the guy stroking his dick, licking the head of his cock. He wanted to know how it would feel having those hands wrapped around his dick.

Minho wanted to try…

It was risky, his hands were shaking when he took Hyunjin’s hand that was resting on his chest and lead it to his throbbing cock. Minho let out a soft moan as he felt Hyunjin’s hand wrapping around his dick.

The heat coming from it was so good, he thought he could get an orgasm with just his hand wrapped around it without even getting a single stroke.

“F-fuck” he whispered as he started to control Hyunjin’s hand.

It was so good… so fucking good.

Getting jerked off by Hyunjin rather than his own was so good.

It was too late when he noticed that he was grabbing Hyunjin’s hand so hard and everything’s going faster when…

“H-hyung?” Hyunjin stared at Minho and down to his hands that are wrapped around Minho’s cock.

Fuck

“Hyunjin…” Minho whispered, getting embarrassed because he got caught. This was hot… but he got caught.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Hyunjin asked, t’was obvious that Minho was using him for pleasure but still… “Are you…”

“I’m sorry” is the only thing Minho could say.

Hyunjin smirked, “Your horny ass not minding if you get caught and now, you’re all embarrassed as fuck?”

Minho felt Hyunjin continuing his strokes on his cock. He was shocked, is Hyunjin jerking him off.

It was too fast when Hyunjin sat down from lying and pushed Minho’s back, making him rest his back on the chair.

“Do you think…” Hyunjin started, “I never noticed the way you look at me and my hair ever since I went home after getting extensions?”

This was just like Minho’s imagination. Everything feels so… surreal.

He thought he was just imagining things when Hyunjin kneeled down in front of him and started sucking him off. The warm mouth around his cock and drools falling down to his balls made him realized that he is indeed not imagining.

Hyunjin is really sucking his dick.

“Ahh” Minho let out a deep groan as he felt his dick touching the back of Hyunjin’s throat as Hyunjin swallowed him whole and stayed for like five seconds. It was too good.

Minho felt Hyunjin held his hand and guided it towards his hair. He was surprised and didn’t know how to react. Hyunjin looked at him while sucking his dick, his mouth full and his eyes pleading.

“Fuck” Minho said as he took a grasp on Hyunjin’s hair and guided its pace. “Da-damn… your mouth feels so good”

Minho’s control was too fast, he could hear Hyunjin releasing sounds of discomfort but he couldn’t careless, all he wants is pleasure…

“F-fuck ahh… your mouth… fuck… is so… ughh” he moaned continuously.

He pulled Hyunjin’s hair backwards, making the younger look at him.

“Look at you, such a cockslut for me, right?” Minho asked but Hyunjin didn’t answer and tried to suck his dick again but Minho pulled his hair once again, “If I’m asking you, you should answer. Right?”

Hyunjin nodded, “Yes. Yes hyung. I’m a cockslut. Please use me”

Minho stood up and placed his dick inside Hyunjin’s mouth, pressing the head of his dick on the younger’s tongue. “You’re so pretty getting wrecked like this. If only I knew that you’re a slut I could’ve fucked you long time ago instead of just imagining fucking you into oblivion”

He gathered his spit on his mouth and spat on Hyunjin’s mouth. Hyunjin knew what he should do and swallowed everything in an instant and opened his mouth to let Minho see that he swallowed it.

“Good… good” Minho said as he started to fuck Hyunjin’s mouth, making his dick reach the deepest it could reach, choking Hyunjin. “Damn… that’s so good. Open your mouth widely”

Hyunjin did as he was told.

Minho started to fuck Hyunjin’s mouth again, trying to fit his length everytime he fucked it.

“You good for nothing cock sucker…” Minho stated as he buried his cock deep on Hyunjin’s throat and released his orgasm there.

It was not surprising that Minho came a little bit quick because he was jerking off when Hyunjin woke up.

Minho’s dick was buried deep inside Hyunjin’s throat so Hyunjin didn’t have a choice but to swallow everything. When Minho pulled his dick away from the younger’s mouth, Hyunjin was just staring at him.

“What?” Minho asked as he pulled Hyunjin and make him sat on his lap. His hands travelled down on the younger’s waist, tracing it until he reached Hyunjin’s ass.

He gave it a slap that made Hyunjin whine.

“Hngg… hyung” Hyunjin said as he leaned forward, his arms resting on Minho’s chest, trying to show his ass and let Minho have a way to do whatever he wants.

Minho draw circles on Hyunjin’s ass cheeks, “Do you like this baby? Do my filthy baby like what I am doing?”

Hyunjin buried his face on Minho’s neck as he felt the elder start tracing his entrance, he whined beside Minho’s ears. “Hy-hyung… fuck…”

“Didn’t I tell you to answer when I’m asking you?” Minho asked as he inserted one of his fingers inside Hyunjin’s hole.

Hyunjin bit Minho’s shoulders because of the pain he got after getting fingered… this was new to him. He’s a virgin.

“H-hyung… it hurts” Hyunjin cried as he felt Minho buried his finger deep on his hole, “H-hyung… slow down please… it really hurts” he said as tears started to form on his eyes.

“You’re brave earlier, wanting to jerk and suck me off and now you’re acting like a virgin” Minho said and as he didn’t get any response, it made him realize, “Wait… are you a virgin?”

Hyunjin was embarrassed yet he nodded.

“Oh fuck” Minho said as he pulled his fingers away.

The younger panicked, he held Minho’s hands and tried to prevent him from pulling away, “No. No hyung. Please, do it… I want you to be my first” he said as he looked at Minho.

“Are you sure?” Minho asked and got a nod as an answer, “Fuck Hyunjin… you’re a virgin yet you suck so good? How?”

“Shut up” Hyunjin’s face blushed as he got praised. He just followed what he sees when he watches porn. It’s not that hard.

Minho’s fingers found its way back on Hyunjin’s hole. It was wet already, “Fuck… you’re so tight” he said as he thrusted his finger.

“S-shit” Hyunjin’s hands crawled and went on Minho’s hair, he took a grasp on it as he tried to prevent himself from shouting. “H-hyung… so good”

“Yeah?” Minho took the chance and licked at the younger’s nipple that is right in front of him.

Hyunjin felt pleasure creeping up inside him as he gets fingered and have his nipples licked, “Hyung… s-so good—more please” he whined as he bit his lip.

The elder added another digit inside of Hyunjin’s hole and fastened the pace, trying to stretch him faster.

“F-fuck… hyung… th-ats so good… more” Hyunjin cried. He didn’t know which direction to face, his mind was clouded with the sensation that’s hitting him so good.

“You really like that huh?” Minho asked as he inserted another finger. Fitting three of his fingers inside Hyunjin’s hole.

“Ugh… fuck… fuck me already. Please” the younger cried as he felt the need of something plugging up on his ass. The thought of Minho’s dick entering him is turning him on so bad, making him needy.

Minho cupped his face, “You think you’re ready to take me pretty boy?” he asked.

“Hngg” Hyunjin whined as a response.

“Okay then” he removed his three fingers inside of Hyunjin and fixed the younger’s position. He’s still sitting on the chair and is planning to fuck Hyunjin there.

“Isn’t this a bit uncomfortable?” the younger asked

“Hmm?” Minho hummed as he positioned himself, his dick trying to find Hyunjin’s entrance and when he found it, he tried to insert the tip of his cock. “You’re ready?”

“Yes hyung.. give it to me please” Hyunjin answered and leaned towards Minho but before he could even give the elder a kiss…

Minho slammed Hyunjin’s body down and buried his cock deep inside his hole without further instructions. Making Hyunjin widen his eyes as his mouth opened with shock.

The pain creeps in. Hyunjin’s tears started to flow down his cheeks as he felt his hole adjusting on Minho’s thickness.

“That’s so good… fuck. You’re so tight baby” Minho said as he leaned forwards and kissed Hyunjin. He felt the tears that are streaming down on the younger’s face making him smirk, “Cry… let me hear your cry baby as I fuck you real good”

Despite not getting used to it, Hyunjin cried even harder as Minho lifted him and guided his body as the elder started thrusting inside of him. Hyunjin’s arms are wrapped around Minho’s neck as he continued to cry but he tries so hard to contain his whimpers as he don’t want to get so loud. Their room is not soundproof, members who will walk by the door could hear him.

“F-fuck… so tight… so hot around my cock” Minho moaned as he continued to slam his dick on Hyunjin’s pitiful ass. Minho couldn’t explain how good it is fucking Hyunjin, the younger’s tight hole sucking his cock so nicely, so deep. He felt like he could cum in a minute by how tight Hyunjin’s hole is. “Fuck, fuck”

Hyunjin buried his face on Minho’s neck, trying to contain all the pain and pleasure he’s feeling. Biting the elder’s neck as he cried on how fast Minho was moving.

“Fuck. I told you to moan right? Moan for me Hyunjin” Minho commanded as he pulled Hyunjin’s hair and away from his neck.

“Hngg… hyung… it hurts… so bad… but it’s s-so good ahh” Hyunjin moaned as he tried to move and bounce along with Minho, taking every thrust. “Sh-shit”

“You like that? Getting fucked by your hyung? I bet you would want all of us fucking you right? Pulling your hair? Maybe that’s why you want your hair long, so that we could pull it when we fuck you. Right?” Minho stood up, lifting Hyunjin and throwing him on the bed with his cock still inside the younger.

“Yes hyung… fuck… I want you all to use me, pull my hair… shit… fuck me like the slut I am” Hyunjin frantically said, not knowing where to look. His breath are becoming shorter, he was breathing like a dog, tongue out as he gasped for air, trying to chase his breaths. “That’s so good… you’re filling me up so good hyung… I love your cock so much”

“Yeah? You like that huh?” Minho flipped Hyunjin around, pushing him down on the sheets, “Since you’re breathing like a dog, let me fuck you like a dog” he said as he thrusted deep on Hyunjin’s hole.

“H-hyung!” Hyunjin almost shouted, facing the sheets, he grabbed the opportunity to hide his moans by biting on the pillow right in front of his face. “Hngg”

Minho’s thrusts became faster and faster, he grabbed on Hyunjin’s hair and pulled it, making the younger whine because of the pain and as he could not hide his moans anymore. Minho pulled him closer and make their body stick together, his hands travelled up to Hyunjin’s mouth.

Hyunjin knew what he’s supposed to do, he opened his mouth and let Minho’s fingers in.

“So good… so submissive, my Hyunjin” Minho said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Hyunjin’s shoulders. “Fuck… so tight”

Minho’s pace was changing, he went from fast and then slow and then fast again. Changing the rhythm of his thrust, trying to contain himself and preventing from cumming earlier

“You like that huh?” he received a whimper as a response as he licked Hyunjin’s earlobe, “Fuck I’m almost there. Do you want me to cum inside you?”

Hyunjin nod enthusiastically, as if he doesn’t have a cock up on his ass.

Minho smiled as he continued to thrust faster than before.

“Fuck, fuck I’m cumming” he said as he pushed Hyunjin’s shoulder down to the sheets and pulled his hair “Fuck… fucking…” he continued to slam his cock.

Hyunjin whined as Minho thrusted his one last thrust and buried his cock deeply on his hole. Minho’s legs were shaking as he shoots his load inside Hyunjin’s ass as he collapsed above Hyunjin. Their breathes are heavy.

Minho’s sweaty chest are just above Hyunjin’s shoulders, the elder placed a kiss on Hyunjin’s neck before removing his dick inside him. Minho’s fingers went on Hyunjin’s gaping hole, he felt it wet and knew that his cum are flowing down on Hyunjin’s legs.

“Hyung…” Hyunjin whispered and looked at Minho.

“Yes baby?” he asked as he placed another kiss on Hyunjin’s forehead.

Hyunjin gulped, “Do you like me?”

“Of course I do”

“Not just as a fuck toy?” he asked

Minho tried to maintain his focus, clearly flustered with the younger’s question, “We have all the time to figure that out baby”

“But if you don’t like me more than just a friend and a fucktoy… maybe” Hyunjin stopped for a moment.

“Maybe?”

“Maybe you could fuck me again next time? Just like how you did today?” Hyunjin’s eyes were pleading, almost teary eyed.

Minho caressed the younger’s hair, tucking his long hair behind his ears, “Anything for my baby”

*******


End file.
